Coaxial cable connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), infotainment systems, and air bag systems. Coaxial cables typically consist of an outer shield conductor, an inner center conductor, a dielectric, and an insulation jacket. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the coaxial cable often electrically interface with a mating coaxial cable through socket and plug connectors. Such conventional coaxial cable connectors are known in the art.
In order to standardize various types of connectors and thereby avoid confusion, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization (in German “Deutsches Institut für Normung”, best known by the acronym DIN), representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like socket keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the socket housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing. The FAKRA standard is contained in the USCAR-18 standard published by the United States Council for Automotive Research (USCAR).
A locking mechanism is used when a first connector is mated to a second connector to secure the first and second connectors together. The first and second connectors are secured together to ensure that the connector system can withstand forces that would tend to pull the connectors apart and break the electrical connection between terminals in the connectors when mated to each other. The locking mechanism may include a latch on one connector that engages a striker of a mating connector when the two connectors are fully mated. Ensuring that the mated connectors in a respective connector system are fully mated to one another may avoid open circuits that occur when the connectors are not fully mated to each other. The connector system may be used in a complex manufactured product, such as an automobile. If the connectors in the connector system are not fully mated to each other during assembly of the automobile, an open circuit may be difficult to diagnose, locate, and repair. For example, it may be difficult to identify and access a faulty connection between two connectors in the automobile that includes hundreds or thousands of connections.
Due to physical characteristics such as small size and shielded conductors, it may be difficult to determine whether two mating connectors are properly mated together. For example, two connectors that are not fully mated to each other may only be a few millimeters from the fully mated positions of the connectors, which may be difficult for an assembler to identify. Therefore, a need remains for a connector system that provides assurance that two connectors are fully mated to each other in order to avoid errors caused by breaks in the conductive pathway defined by the connectors.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.